


Do Not Breathe—The Broom Closet Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: The Closet Job [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing, Romance, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: The man was generating too much heat.  Takes place after season five.





	Do Not Breathe—The Broom Closet Job

**Author's Note:**

> Why does these ideas keep popping up in my head? Someone was talking about Peggy and Quinn and I was off writing this a few minutes later. Now that I've linked the other closet story to this, I guess that means I need to write another pairing stuck in a closet. Enjoy!

Do Not Breathe—The Broom Closet Job

Takes place after season five.

She couldn’t breathe.  It was too damn hot in such a small space.  Added to that, the man standing next to her was generating so much heat, it made the room feel almost like a sauna.

“Do not move,” he whispered, creating even more heat.

They’d told her to be quiet, to not move. Her bare foot was itching where she had taken off her heels.  She never wore heels that high.  She didn’t know how to walk in those blasted things. And they weren’t good for working around food.

“How much longer?” she nudged the man beside her.

“No talking,” he urged her with a squeeze to her hand.

Even his hands were freaking huge.  He didn’t pull it away from hers, so she decided if she was going to be stuck in a closet with this man, she at least would have something to quiet her mind. 

The calluses were located right below his fingers, like he had done hard labor.  She could actually feel a scar on his palm, which probably meant he had engaged in a lot of hand to hand combat at some point in his life.  She knew she had scars on her palms, but that was just from knives slipping on occasion.  Luckily none had required stitches, but she bet that the one she was now exploring had. Hers were shallow cuts, not caused violently.  His were most certainly caused by someone who had wanted to kill him.

As she traced his thumb, she felt a slight shiver course through his body. Now wasn’t that interesting.  As gently as she could, she did the same to his index finger. Repeating the steps on the rest of them, her thumb rubbed circles on his palm until it made its way to his wrist.  The man’s pulse was beating very fast. Was that because they were trapped in a closet with no way out?  Or the fact that they were now mere inches from each other, her thumb tracing his hand delicately.  This was what he got for not letting her talk.

Moving on to the front of his hand, she felt all the bumps and ridges of the bones, along with more scars. Of course, he must have fought a lot with his fists, so he definitely would have scars there. She wondered where else on his body she’d find scars. She knew that there was smooth skin on many parts of his body, having seen his naked torso the day before. He hadn’t known she had walked in as he was changing his shirt. It had taken her a few hours to calm her mind and her body from seeing that. Three pies were baked in that amount of time.  If thinking about baking was what it took to cool her off, then so be it. She had to admit they were the best she’d ever baked.  She’d have to remember that.

There was movement outside the door. She felt the intake of a shallow breath from him since he moved even closer to her, possibly to make sure nothing happened to her if the door was opened.  Her gasp of surprise had him leaning down, breath fanning over her face. If it wasn’t burning hot in that closet then, it certainly was now.

His mouth was then right next to her ear, just in case he had to give her any instructions on how to handle what might come next.  Only she was starting to hold her breath in anticipation of what could happen.

“Breathe,” he whispered into her neck right beside her ear.

Her other hand had worked its way up, to anchor her.  Later on, she had figured it was just to make sure she didn’t fall because her legs seemed to be made of jello.  Although his body was only lightly brushing up against hers, it was like an inferno had been ignited.

She slowly let out a breath as she gripped his bicep. Dammit, he was built like a brick house.  She felt tiny next to him, the way he towered over her, trying to protect her and get out of the mess that had been created.

“Bacon.”

Did he just say something else to her because she swore she felt his lips ghost over her ear and the side of her cheek? 

“Pancakes.”

Was he making a breakfast order?  What the hell was he talking about? Then it popped into her mind.  She indeed had been making breakfast that morning, consisting of bacon, eggs, and pancakes for them all.  Now she was stuck in a closet, her body so worked up from everything that had happened in the last few days in addition to the very well-built man trying his best not to kiss her.

Dammit, well why not?  She was single and generally an all-around great girl.  Why couldn’t someone like her be kissed by someone like him? Shifting just slightly and on purpose, her body aligned more with his. Now she would see how he would respond.

“Minx.”

Oh, now that did it.  He thought she was just there in the closet for him?  Hadn’t he been the one to pull her in there in the first place instead of listening to the voices on the comms?  No, he thought he knew better.

Reaching up further, her hand made its way up and over his shoulder and into his hair. It was now or never. 

The gentleness of the kiss surprised her. She thought he’d be one of those guys that dove in and took it, leaving her breathless. This guy, this guy who used his body every single day to protect, whether it be for good or bad, was slowly pressing his body up against hers like she was some precious commodity.

Oh hell no. She wasn’t just hot and bothered over being in a closet.  He was going to pay for what he did the previous day, in addition to making her fevered dreams come true.

The pressure she applied made him groan out loud. His arms came around her waist, while her other hand joined the one that was now messing his hair up.  Either she was going to jump into his arms or he was going to pick her up, so they’d be at eye level. He made the decision for her by picking her up like she weighed nothing.

The friction he created had her now groaning in pleasure.  His small shh had her quietening down, knowing that there were people listening.

The door opening had come as quite a shock, blinding daylight invading their space.  It had taken her a few moments to open her eyes to stare back at one pissed off hitter with long hair and a scowl on his face. In the background were his partners, both with hands over their mouths in laughter.

“Dammit, Quinn.  Put her down.”

Instead of looking at Eliot, Quinn lowered his head to Peggy’s shoulder, but didn’t let her go.

“Great timing, asshole.”

“I’d say good timing. We gotta go before the bad guys get back.”

“At least he didn’t have her exposed. Remember what Nate did to Sophie?” Parker reminded the group.

Hardison looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head no, like he either didn’t remember, or didn’t want to remember.

“Exposed?  What?  Put me down,” Peggy demanded.

Was this a game they all played?

“Just things got a little hot and heavy. We rescued them,” Hardison started to explain.

“Damn people don’t know when it’s appropriate,” Eliot complained.

“Appropriate?  Listen, asshole,” Quinn started, dropping Peggy to the ground with a thud.  “Stay out of my business.”

“Well, when you’re messing up my business, then I’m gonna say something.”

“Guys, we gotta go. Run now, fight later,” Parker urged her crew.

Peggy never should have joined up with the four of them.  She still didn’t exactly know how many bad things they had done over the course of their careers, but she could guess it probably wasn’t mostly legal.  Parker had asked for her help and she got it, in spades.

“Move,” Parker demanded, directing them to the now clear exit.

 

“I wanted to apologize,” Quinn said as he approached her later that night.

The other three were in the Brewpub, chatting away about something or another, probably the latest movie they’d seen the week before.  Peggy liked joining in with them on movie night, although she didn’t understand Hardison’s obsession with all things scifi.  His grumping, along with Eliot’s poking him, was always enjoyable, but sometimes she just needed a few minutes to herself.  The three of them could be downright challenging to deal with on a daily basis.

“For?” Peggy said innocently, although she knew exactly where the conversation was headed.

“I took advantage. It won’t happen again.”

He turned to go, grabbing his jacket like he was headed out for the evening.  She had watched him through dinner, the way he wouldn’t look at her, but acted like there was nothing wrong.

“Why? Why won’t it happen again?”

He stopped in his tracks, bunching up his jacket in his hand.

“We were on a job. Not a good idea. I could have gotten you hurt.”

“One, I wasn’t hurt. Two, we were both on a job and I know…”

“No, you don’t know.  It’s my job to protect…”

“I’m a lot tougher than I look.”

Quinn grinned a little at her, probably knowing that she was right about her being a little tougher since he was the one teaching her self-defense.

“You know how to use a knife. That’s for sure.”

“Your hands.  You’ve seen a lot of combat.”

“Yeah. I’ve done things.”

“Then why?  Why won’t it happen again?”

Quinn’s movement of his head, like he was trying to think of an excuse to why they couldn’t touch each other again was a bit comical if she had to be honest about it. 

“Because I took advantage,” he slowly told her.

“No advantage taken.  Besides, I totally could have kneed you.”

“That I also remember teaching you,” Quinn replied, wincing just a little in memory.

“So?”

“So, is there a so?”

“Dammit, Quinn. You are so damn dense.”

Peggy nearly ran over to him, watched his eyes light up in amusement as she dove for him. Luckily he was ready for her as he lifted her in the air. 

“No closet,” Peggy sighed out as his lips came crashing down on hers.

 


End file.
